Aquí y ahora
by Mademoiselle Noir
Summary: Gran spoiler del capítulo 205 del manga. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y ahora ella le había dado un consejo que no sabía si cumplir, a decir verdad era demasiado vergonzoso. Drabble.


_Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, es de Hiroshi Shiibashi y yo solo uso sus maravillosos personajes sin fines de lucho. Y para que engañarnos, la trama del drabble no es ni la mayoría mía sino que pertenece al capítulo 205 del manga de NuraMago._

* * *

_Aquí _y** ahora**.

.

**.**

.

Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto. Unos segundos después de divisar a todos esos youkai esa gran serpiente se abalanzó a por ellos. Cada uno protegió a uno de los humano que estaban presentes: Rikuo a Wakana, Aotabou a Kiyotsube, Kurotabou a Torii, Kappa a Maki y Tsurara a Kana. Sí, la Yuki Onna del clan Nura había protegido a su rival en el amor, pero no había tiempo para pensar en esos momentos. Y entonces aparecieron Ibaraki Douji y Kidomaru, eso era mala señal.

_Señal de que Seimei había vuelto del infierno._

Una de los descendientes de Nue no tardó en aparecer y con ella trajo a sus y con ella nuevos enemigos a combatir en batalla. Tsurara aún seguía con Kana, intentando protegerla cuando apareció otra serpiente bastante grande. ¿Acaso ese era el fin de las dos? Tsurara se sintió impotente... pero se dio cuenta de que alguien las protegió.

—Qué penoso... —dijo una voz serena—. A pesar de eso eres mi hija, ¿no es así?.

Tsurara miró a la hermosa mujer con sorpresa, observando como su salvadora congelaba a la serpiente.

—Al igual que siempre, eres una mujer terrible, Setsura —comentó el el viejo Nurarihyon mientras destruía a la serpiente.

Todos miraban la escena estupefactos.

—Ma... Mamá —musitó Tsurara aún sorprendida.

La bella mujer miró a su hija.

—Tsurara, el fundador del clan Nura ha regresado, lo primero que se hace es saludarlo —reprochó Setsura a su hija.

Y todo para la chica de ojos dorados despareció. En su mente solo se encontraba su madre, no escuchó las disculpas de Nurarihyon por llegar tarde o los comentarios de sorpresa de los youkai del clan Nura al ver a sus antiguos compañeros, los que formaron el primer hiyakki yako del clan, ni siquiera cuando su querido amo Rikuo le dijo a su abuelo que le superaría y que derrotaría a Seimei. La Yuki Onna más joven volvió de su mundo cuando su madre la tomó de los hombros.

—Tsurara tú también vete, yo me encargaré de esta chica y de los otros.

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué estas aquí? —reacción al fin.

Setsura ignoró la pregunta de su hija y se tapó la boca con la mano de su furisode, como su hija también solía hacer.

—Tú ahora eres... la líder de los asesores cercanos al supremo comandante, ¿verdad? Puesto dado por ordenes de Rikuo-chan... hmm~ bien hecho —preguntó haciendo que su hija asintiera extrañada—. ¡Escuchame! ¿¡Entendido? ¡Ya ahora que eres su acompañante debes estar absolutamente pegada a él! Y usa en ajetreo y la confusión para tu ventaja —dijo la mujer con entusiasmo—. Y así, roba los labios del joven señor~

—Ehh... ¡¿Ehh?

—¡Ese es mi tan esperado deseo desde hace 400 años! Ahora depende de ti.

Tsurara volvió a soltar una exclamación de asombro mirando totalmente sonrojada a su madre. Mientras tanto Kana miraba la escena algo escandalizada y celosa, ¿qué madre le diría eso a su hija? Cuando la humana reaccinó Rikuo ya se había marchado y con el sus fieles acompañantes y... Tsurara, ¡no era justo! Ella también quería ir con Rikuo pero sabía que solo iba a ser un estorbo.

La madre de Tsurara no le cayó demasiado bien, había conseguido que le surgieran dudas sobre la relación de Rikuo y su guardiana.

Por otra parte Setsura sonrió a través de la manga de su furisode. Su hija se merecía estar con el joven comandante Nura y ella se aseguraría de ello, aun que tuviese que destruir la maldición de Hagorogitsune ella misma.

* * *

**Lo reconozco, está casi todo copiado del capítulo 205 del manga, pero no me he podido resistir. Porque... ¡Setsura está viva y le ha dicho a Tsurara que bese a Rikuo! Demasiada tentación para mí.**

**Se despide, Mademoiselle Noir.  
**


End file.
